Embodiments of the invention relate to a method and system for managing scanned documents.
In order to save a scanned document on a network, a user generally has to provide a profile of information relating to the scanned document. The profile is essentially a set of information relating to the document and can include the name of the profile, the author of the scanned document, a library to which the scanned document belongs, a client number, a matter number, the name of the scanned document, the type of the scanned document, and a file format of the scanned document. To enter all the profile information, the user generally logs in to the computer network, and enters the profile information through the computer or through a multi-function device (“MFD”) or other device on the network. Entering the information can be time consuming. Furthermore, entering profile information for repetitive batch jobs where the same profile is used for multiple documents can be tedious.
After the scanned document has been profiled, the user can save the scanned document based on information provided in the profile. In this way, the user can associate the information in the profile with the scanned document and be able to retrieve the scanned document using the information in the profile. The user can link the document to email, fax, and other functions that a corresponding database or document management system offers. Typically, additional thick or fat client software applications have to be installed on the computer. However, the additional thick or fat client software applications, depending on functions and capability offered, can require a lot of overhead, exhaust computer memory, and consume large amounts of processing time.